Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-6t + 9}{2t - 5} + \dfrac{4t - 13}{2t - 5}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-6t + 9 + 4t - 13}{2t - 5}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-2t - 4}{2t - 5}$